Botella de Chocolates
by Tei X
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rukia y recibe una botella de chocolates de regalo por parte de Ichigo, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente.


Hola!!

Como se acerca mi cumple (11/Junio) me acordé de lo tuve que pasar con mi esposo en mi pasado cumpleaños y se me hizo curioso hacer un fic con base a esa anécdota.

Espero les guste ;).

**

* * *

**

**~* Botella de Chocolates *~**

**[One-Shot]**

Toda su concentración se vio arruinada cuando una botella se postró sobre sus hojas de T de mayor, alzó la mirada, en la cual se podía encontrar fastidio, observó detenidamente al hombre que yacía frente suyo y alzó una ceja en forma de que le explicara lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Mira lo que te traje…"- Dijo sonriente Ichigo.

Rukia fijó su vista de nuevo hacia el frente, topándose con la botella de plástico llena de chocolates, con un gracioso moño adornándolo y con una tarjeta dentro que se leía: "Eres mi alegría. Te amo"

Conmovida la morena enfocó su atención en el pelinaranja y le sonrió.

-"Feliz cumpleaños"- Completó el chico, siendo recompensando con un efusivo abrazo y un tierno beso en los labios.

-"Gracias"- Musitó ella, ese detalle le había animado el día, Ichigo no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero solía demostrarle su cariño con ese tipo de cosas.

Después de haber recibido un regalo y la felicitación de la persona más importante en su vida, prosiguió con su tarea del día para la clase de Contabilidad de Sociedades, estaba muy concentrada en realizar bien los asientos contables y que el Estado de Posición Financiera le cuadrara, sin embargo los chocolates de aquella botella le hacían ojitos, su envoltura le daban una idea de lo deliciosos que habían de estar, así que con cierta malicia sonrió, comer uno mientras hacía sus labores no le vendría mal.

Sin embargo al abrir la botella y tratar de sustraer uno de esos pequeños deliciosos manjares, éste no salió por el cuello de la botella como se esperaba, si no que se quedó atorado en el proceso. Lo agitó varias veces, trató de jalarlo con los dedos pero nada, completamente frustrada fue a la habitación contigua, donde yacía Ichigo tirado en el sofá escuchando música en su ipod.

-"Ya no los quiero"- Le espetó, aventándole la botella de plástico, Ichigo se reincorporó a la par que se quitaba los audífonos.

-"¿Pero porqué?, todavía que te compro un regalo…"- No entendía su enojo, tomó la botella y la observó, no encontraba ningún daño o error en el regalo.

-"Nisiquiera los puedo sacar…"- Se quejó, cruzada de brazos, varada al lado del sofá, indignada.

-"No seas ridícula… ¿Qué idiota vendería chocolates en botella que ni siquiera se pueden comer?"-

-"El mismo idiota que los compraría"-

-"Ahá claro…"- La miró con cara de pocos amigos –"Lo que sucede es que no sabes como hacer las cosas…"-

-"Muy bien 'sabelotodo', muéstrame como se debe hacer"- Se burló Rukia de la aparente gnosis del pelinaranja.

Ichigo tomó la botella, primero trató de sacar un chocolate por el cuello de la misma pero fue fallido, después agitó la botella en espera de que saliera la dichosa golosina y por último azotó el contener con la mesa, los chocolates quedaron aplastados con todo y su relleno esparciéndose por el interior.

-"¡Idiota! ¡Ya los aplastaste!"- Gritó la ojiazul en protesta, en vez de ayudarla, empeoró la situación.

-"Hay que cortarla"- Se le ocurrió al pelinaranja pero siempre había un pero.

-"¡No!... Tú me la regalaste, quiero conservarla"- Ichigo no tuvo más que entregarle la botella, aplastada y con un batidillo de chocolate y relleno dulce.

-"¿Qué propones que hagamos?"- Inquirió el chico, sentándose en el sofá, mientras Rukia acomodaba su 'regalo' en la superficie de la mesita del centro, para después tomar asiento al lado de Ichigo.

Miraron a la causante del problema, tratando de idear algo que lograra poder sustraer los de por sí, aplastados chocolates.

-"Todo esto es por tu culpa…"- Recriminó la morena, molesta no sólo porque no había podido probar de las delicias que contenía su regalo, si no también porque en vez de estar terminando su ejercicio de Contabilidad, estaba ahí, pensando que hacer con la botella.

-"¿Mi culpa?"-

-"Sí. Si me hubieras regalado otra cosa, esto no estaría pasando…"-

-"No, es culpa tuya… ¿Porqué se te ocurrió nacer precisamente este día en que pasé por esa tienda de regalos y vi esa estúpida botella?... Si hubieras nacido otro día, habría ido a otro lugar…"- Le reprendió señalando a la causante del alboroto.

-"¡Hay por favor! ¡Ese argumento es ridículo!"- Le vocifero, le molestó la estupidez de su razón, ella no había elegido que día nacer.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, pausando por completo la riña, Ichigo se levantó para abrir. Se trataba de Renji, quien con toda confianza se adentró a la casa mientras Ichigo cerraba la puerta y volvía a su lugar.

-"Y… ¿Qué están haciendo?... Están raros"- Peguntó el pelirrojo, observando a ese par.

-"Lo que pasa es que no podemos sacar los chocolates de esa botella"- Explicó a grandes rasgos la morena, señalando al objeto en sí.

-"¿Segura que son chocolates?"- Inquirió acercándose, mirando detenidamente el contenido –"parecen otra cosa…"-

-"Ya intentamos todo pero es imposible, es como el sodoku…"-

-"Corrección, el sodoku se puede resolver, que no sepas hacerlo es algo muy diferente…"-

-"A ver par de 'genios', déjenme intentarlo"- Renji se convenció de que podía destaparlo, así que tomó la botella, inspeccionándola cuidadosamente y ejerciendo su fuerza en los lugares posibles.

-"Quizás sólo son de adorno…"- Dijo Ichigo pensativo, la verdad no se fijó muy bien cual era su uso.

-"¿Me regalaste chocolates de adorno?... ¡Ichigo eres un imbécil!... ¡¿Acaso no preguntaste antes?!"-

-"¡¡Listo!!"- Gritó Renji en señal de victoria, captando la atención de sus dos amigos, quienes observaron asombrados aquella botella, finalmente destapada para comer todos los chocolates en su interior.

-"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"- Ichigo necesitaba saberlo.

-"Simple. Quité la tirita que dice 'desprenda aquí' y después era cuestión de girar un poco la base de la botella"- Explicó el pelirrojo.

-"¿Y nada más?"-

-"Sí, no tiene mucha ciencia"- Manifestó Renji, dejando la botella en su lugar para después marcharse a la cocina.

-"Que bajo hemos caído… que Renji nos ayude a destapar una simple botella de chocolates… es degradante…"- Dijo el pelinaranja, dejando que su espalda se recargara en el respaldo del sofá, aún incrédulo.

-"Ni que fuera para tanto… Después de todo se logró abrir y el chocolate está muy rico"- Comentó la morena con candidez, mientras se saboreaba los dedos cubiertos de chocolate.

-"¿Entonces no estás molesta por haberte comprando ese regalo y además, aplastar tus chocolates?"-

-"No, de hecho fue divertido, me ayudó a desestrezarme después de toda la carga de trabajos que tengo"-

-"Entonces… ¿porqué soy el único que se siente como imbécil?"- Lanzó la cuestión al aire.

-"¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?"- Dudaba en decírselo, se enojaría.

-"No"- Dijo Ichigo, anticipándose a la respuesta.

-"Bueno, allá tú… Gracias por el regalo"- Reiteró la morena, dándole un beso en la mejilla, para después tomar la dichosa botella con dirección al estudio –"Cuida que Renji no nos vacíe la alacena y el refrigerador"-

Ichigo sólo asintió con la cabeza. Al menos ella había pasado un buen momento en su cumpleaños, para la próxima sería más sencillo y le compraría un chappy de peluche.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

**

Gracias a David, donde quiera que se encuentre, ¿que hubieras hecho sin ti? xD

Espero les haya gustado n.n gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.


End file.
